


Find Me At The Other Side Of The Moon

by lovelyjonghyun



Category: Jonghyun - Fandom, Key - Fandom, Kibum - Fandom, SHINee, Taemin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjonghyun/pseuds/lovelyjonghyun
Summary: Lee Taemin and Kim Jonghyun go on an adventure together. But would it last long?





	1. 11/26/18

_11/26/18_

Today was just like every other day.

I woke up and got ready for another day in hell. I made breakfast and was scolded by my abusive parents for burning the food. My "father" slapped me for it. It was all he could do because they didn't want me to arrive late at school.

It's not like anyone even cares for me. Not my parents. Not my peers. Not my teachers. No one. Not even myself

I got to school a bit early so I went to my locker and then to homeroom. Not many people were in there. Good thing. I sat in a desk away from the front of your class. I put my head down and waited for the bell to ring. The 'trio' didn't enter homeroom so I assumed that they just stayed out in that abandoned classroom probably just smoking and waiting until the bell rang.

The bell rang and we all went to our first period class. I was too tired to be able to do any work in class. I walked in and sat in my desk at the back. Once everyone was in their seats, the teacher introduced the new transfer student. I didn't quite catch their name. I fell asleep before they could say anything.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Not much happened. I was bullied. I was hit. I was cussed at. At home I was beat by my guardians. Just the same things.

Hopefully tomorrow is the day I decide to continue with my plans...

-Lee Taemin-


	2. 12/7/18

_12/7/18_

It's been a while... still the same though...

I woke up, and like always, I was yelled at and was beat by my guardians on my way to school. Finals are coming up again. Hopefully I don't fail this year. It would be a shame to fail senior year. I'd just become a bigger target...

The new student now sits next to me in homeroom. They try to talk to me but I'm too sleepy to care for their stories. I don't mean to come as rude to them, but I'm just too tired to pay attention to the stories... I'll admit that they're kind towards me... maybe we can become friends?

-Lee Taemin-


	3. 12/14/18

_12/14/18_

**###**   
Is this Lee Taemin?

**Taemin  
** Yes.  
Now may I ask, who are you?

**###**   
I'm Kim Jonghyun.  
The "new student"

**Taemin  
** Why do you have my number?  
Who gave it to you?

**Jonghyun**   
Some friend of yours gave it to me.  
I think it was Mae Yeonwoo.

**Taemin  
** Why did you text me?

**Jonghyun**   
I just wanted to check up on you.  
You haven't attended classes.

**Taemin  
** Well, I'm okay if that's what you're asking. Thanks for caring.

**Jonghyun**   
:)


	4. 12/21/18

_12/21/18_

I've been talking to Jonghyun more lately.

The only reason I still want to attend classes is because Jonghyun is always waiting for me. He always has a new story for me. On the other hand, all I have are new bruises and cuts.Next week we're going on winter break. Maybe I'll be able to bond with Jonghyun even more...

I've stopped self-harming almost completely. This is all thanks to Jonghyun. It's really only been about a week since we started talking, but he's just been an inspiration to me.

Jonghyun is like the bright light everyone wishes they had in their lives.

Jonghyun truly cares about my feelings.

Jonghyun is a nice person.

Jonghyun is truly a loyal friend.

When he found out that I was being bullied he scolded me for not telling him earlier but then proceeded to comfort me and promised me that he would help me out no matter what. He's stayed true to his promise. I haven't been bullied as much since that day.

I owe Jonghyun so much...

-Lee Taemin-


	5. 12/28/18

_12/28/18_

Jonghyun found out that I used to self-harm. He wasn't too happy about it.

He just came up to me and demanded I pulled up my sleeves. I refused and then he did it himself. Thankfully there wasn't anyone around. Jonghyun then pulled me into a tight hug. I was shocked and confused. It had been years since I was last hugged by someone.

But, how did he even find out? I covered myself perfectly fine. I wore long sleeve shirts and pants all the time. Who told him? Jonghyun won't tell me who told him about this.

Hopefully these scars heal...

-Lee Taemin-


	6. 12/31/18

_12/31/18_

Tomorrow starts a new year. I don't know whether to be happy or not. I'll be graduating soon. Life at home is still the same. Jonghyun and I have been closer than ever. He's such a kind person. I don't want to see him go anytime soon.

-Lee Taemin-


	7. 1/14/19

__**Taemin  
** Hey :)  
You okay?  
You haven't been to school for over a week now.  
What happened?  
I'm worried about you.  
Jonghyun?


	8. 1/18/19

**Jonghyun**  
Don't worry about me.  
I'm okay.  
Goodnight :)

 

**Taemin  
** No wait  
What happened to you?  
Jonghyun?  
What happened?  
You're not okay.  
Answer me.  
Pick up my calls.  
Jonghyun.  
Jonghyun.  
Jonghyun please don't do anything stupid.  
Jonghyun answer me.  
Jonghyun I'm worried.  
What did I do wrong?


	9. 1/28/19

__**Taemin  
** Jonghyun.  
Please answer me.  
It's been three weeks.  
Jonghyun.  
Tell me you're okay.  
I'm worried.  
Jonghyun.  
Please come back.  
Jonghyun I need you to come back.  
Jonghyun...


	10. 2/7/19

_2/7/19_

It's been a month since Jonghyun disappeared.

What happened to him?

I filed a missing person report.

The police are doing their best to find him.

So far they have no clue as to where he could be.

I went to his house yesterday.

His mom was crying.

His sister was crying.

No one knows about his whereabouts.

I haven't stopped texting him in hopes that he responds.

I'm planning to run away from home.

I want to devote my time to searching for Jonghyun.

I haven't payed attention to my studies lately.

I can't focus without knowing what happened to Jonghyun.

Jonghyun please come back soon.

-Lee Taemin-


	11. 2/14/19

**Taemin**  
I miss you.  
Come back.  
Jonghyun...


	12. 1/7/20

_1/7/20_

It's been a year since Jonghyun disappeared leaving no trace behind.

I haven't stopped texting him.

I think I'm going insane.

I still remember our first conversation.

He was so kind and caring.

I miss him so dearly.

Jonghyun I need you in my life.

-Lee Taemin-


	13. 1/16/20

**Taemin**  
Jonghyun.  
I haven't stopped searching for you.  
Your family is still looking for you.  
Why did you leave?  
Why when we all needed you the most?

**Jonghyun**  
I'm sorry.  
I'm not "Jonghyun"  
Who is this?  
Can I help you find this "Jonghyun" you speak of?

**Taemin**  
Oh.  
I'm sorry.  
My name is Lee Taemin.  
Jonghyun is or was a close friend of mine.  
He disappeared over a year ago.  
We don't have a clue as to where he is.  
We don't know why he left.  
He just disappeared out of the blue.  
One day he was here.  
The next he was gone.

**Jonghyun  
** Well...  
What does he look  like?  
Maybe I can help you look for him.

**Taemin**  
Jonghyun has brown eyes.  
Naturally dark brown hair.  
Well when he disappeared he had black hair.  
He's 5'8"  
Maybe the last picture I took of him would help...

**Jonghyun**  
Wait...  
Kim Jonghyun?

**Taemin**  
Yes... that's him.  
Why?  
Do you know him?

**Jonghyun**  
Lucky for you.  
I do know him.

**Taemin**  
You're joking...

**Jonghyun**  
I can help you.  
Let's meet at the park near Han River.  
Tomorrow 9:00AM.

**Taemin**  
Thank you.  
But wait.  
What's your name?

**Jonghyun**  
Kim Kibum.


	14. 1/17/20

_1/17/20_

I met Kibum today.

He helped me out.

Kibum said that the day Jonghyun went missing he found him outside a convenience store.

Apparently Jonghyun had been terribly beat up.

Kibum took Jonghyun to his house.

Jonghyun couldn't remember anything or anyone.

All he could remember was his name.

They lived together until last month.

Kibum said he woke up and Jonghyun was just gone.

All his things were in his room, including his phone.

All we know is that he's somewhere out there.

Jonghyun I miss you.

-Lee Taemin-


	15. 2/18/20

**###  
** Lee Taemin?

**Taemin  
** That's me.  
Who is this?

**###  
** Jonghyun.  
It's me.  
I remembered.  
I'm sorry I left you.

**Taemin**  
I don't blame you for leaving me.


	16. 12/18/20

**Jonghyun**  
I'm sorry I left you.  
Taemin I'm truly sorry.  
I'm okay now.  
I'm better now.  
If you ever miss me...  
 _Find me at the other side of the moon._


End file.
